Wise Man Says
by Neelloc12
Summary: Grissom gets some sound advice from a wise man.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Grissom, Sara, or anyone else on the show. I also don't own Toby Keith or the song "Go With Her" which inspired this short story.

Rated: K+ for some mild language

Summary: Grissom gets some sound advice from a wise man.

A/N: This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Lines that are bold and italic are song lyrics. Lines that are just italics are Grissom's thoughts. Hope you enjoy it.

**Wise Man Says**

Grissom dragged his tired, aching body through the front door after having just worked a double thanks to a triple homicide in Henderson. Three robbers had hit a jewelry store, and based on the looks of the motel room, things had not turned out well when dividing the loot. The end result was three dead bodies that had all been beaten, stabbed, and shot in some way.

Grissom groaned as he collapsed in his recliner. His stomach gave out a low growl but he was too tired to get back up and get something to eat. He picked up the remote to the stereo and hit play, Toby Keith's voice began to fill the room.

Neither he, nor Sara, had been huge country fans but the years of being around Nick Stokes had slowly rubbed off on them.

Grissom leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he listened to the second verse of "Go With Her".

_**Daddy said, "Son, I'm through preaching**_

_**I've said all I'm gonna say**_

_**Now if you love her as much as I think you do**_

_**You're a fool if she gets away**_

Grissom sighed. "_I am a fool"_ he thought, _" I did let her get away. All cause I had to act like an ass and drive her away."_

_**She can go anywhere that she wants to**_

_**Don't give up, no don't quit her**_

_**Do like I did when your momma left me**_

_**Hell, I just packed up and went with her."**_

"_I did give up, I did quit on her cause I'm a damn fool. I thought I was doing the best for us and instead I did the worse."_

Grissom sighed again as the chorus began.

_**You don't stay with the one you can live with**_

_**It's the one that you can't live without**_

"_I can't live without her, without her I only exist as an empty shell of a human being._

_**It's the one that's got you tore up in pieces, boy**_

_**It's the one you keep talking about**_

"_I can't stop thinking about her, can't stop talking about her, even to myself."_

Grissom didn't talk to the gang about her, in fact he avoided the subject in typical Grissom fashion, but when he was home he'd talk non stop to Bruno about her.

_**Pride's a tough pill to swallow**_

_**It'll leave you lonely and cold and bitter**_

"_You can say that again Toby. I let my damn pride get in the way. I let the damn lab get in the way of what was most important to me, of WHO was most important to me._

_**So what you need to do**_

_**If she's gonna leave you**_

_**You better pack up and go with her**_

"_I should be with her, I should have gone after her."_

The chorus played two more times, each time a new line would hit a nerve.

_**It's the one you keep fretting about**_

"_I can't stop worrying about her, worrying if she's alright."_

_**It's the one you keep crying about**_

"_I cry myself to sleep every morning thinking about her."_

_**Yeah, I know what I did**_

_**When my baby left me**_

_**I packed up my things and went with her**_

Grissom remained in his recliner with his eyes still closed as the song ended, letting the words sink in.

Two lines kept repeating over and over in his head.

"_It's the one that you can't live without"_

"_You better pack up and go with her"_

"Screw the lab" he muttered as he opened his eyes and bolted from the chair. Suddenly he wasn't tired or hungry anymore. He hurried into the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase and began stuffing it with clothes.

Bruno walked in and stared at his daddy curiously. "Pack your bags boy, we're going on a little road trip." The boxer cocked his head and raised his ears.

**Out in San Francisco**

Sara sat at the kitchen counter and sighed.

"I wish Gil were here."

She knew they hadn't parted under the best circumstances, she hadn't even bothered to leave a note this time. She knew she should still be mad at him for what he said in his office but, as hard as she tried, she just couldn't stay mad at him. She loved the damn fool and wished he was there holding her tight. Besides, she had something important to talk to him about and would rather have told him in person.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Sara arched her brow as the knocking jarred her from her thoughts.

"_Who the hell could that be?"_ she wondered as she headed for the door, _"nobody knows where I am except...."_

"GIL!!" she exclaimed with shock, "Wha...." she didn't know what to say.

Grissom stood there and smiled, Bruno sitting by his side.

"I took some advice from a wise man"

"Who?"

"It's the one that you can't live without" he sang.

Sara smiled in response, tears forming in her eyes.

"What about the lab?"

"What about it? I told Ecklie I was taking an emergency leave. Didn't have the heart to tell him it was never ending."

Tears began to trickle down Sara's face. Grissom pulled her against his body and hugged her tight. An unknown amount of time later, Sara pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said taking his hand and gently leading him into the apartment.

"Gil I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well....first of all we're gonna need a bigger place."

_**The End**_

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. I heard the song "Go With Her" by Toby Keith while in the car late this afternoon and just got an idea for a short story. Reviews are appreciated, hope you'll leave me one.

~Neelloc12~ :)


End file.
